Normal Day?
by WhiteSky22
Summary: It was supposed to be just a normal day. But is being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha against the lockers in front of everyone a normal day?...Ummm, I'm not so sure... SasuSaku oneshot Based on a scene from Bring It On: Fight To The Finish.


_**Normal Day?**_

**It was just a normal day… At least that's what it was supposed to be. A normal day when I go to school, listen to the shit the teachers are trying to teach us, try not to kill Naruto and Sasuke when they start arguing like idiots, and make it through the day. Just a normal day right? Well is being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha against the cold lockers in front of everyone a normal day? …..Not so sure….Let me tell you how this happened from the beginning…**

**Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…Buz-"Stupid alarm clock," I sighed as I stopped the annoying piece of technology. I went to the bathroom and took a nice cold shower then brushed my teeth. I out on a pair of skinny jeans and a Hollister T-shirt, topping it off with a white hoodie. **

"**Sakura, aren't you going to eat any breakfast honey?" my mom asked just as I was putting my flats on. "No thanks, I'm not hungry. Byeee!" I said and went out the door into the cool, fresh spring air. I usually walked to school with Sasuke and Naruto, but they both had something to do, so I guess I'm walking to school alone today… which is a good thing because it gives me some time to think. Naruto and Sasuke are acting kind of weird these days. Me and Sasuke have know each other since we were in dippers and then we met Naruto in kindergarten. So you kinda get the picture right? We have known each other for a loooong time. **

**That's why I'm saying they are acting weird. Sasuke always pushes me away these days. Or he's busy, has to go, or other crap like that. Naruto is always making jokes about me and Sasuke being blind or something… Sasuke blushes a tiny bit and I give Naruto a WTF look. I don't get it. I mean, I liked Sasuke for a couple years now. Hell, I think I love him. No, scratch that. I DO love him. And I hate it because I know that he will never love me back. He just thinks of us as best friends. Nothing less, nothing more.**

**But that still doesn't explain why he's avoiding me. I'm sure he doesn't know I love him. The only people I told are Ino, Hinata, and Tenten and I'm sure they didn't tell anyone. If you're wandering why I didn't tell Naruto…Well that's because even though he's one of my best friends, he's Sasuke's best friend too, and I'm 100% sure he'll tell him in less then 10 minutes.**

**I heard a bell ring and I suddenly looked around and saw that I was already at school and I was late. Shit. That's what I get for getting lost in my thoughts… again. I started running towards the school hoping that I wouldn't be that late.**

_**1**__**st**__** Hour…**_

**I got to class panting from running through almost the whole school. Good, Kakashi-sensei is not here yet. I walked up to my desk and sat down trying to catch my breath. Naruto walked up to me and grinned his usually fox like grin. "You late again?" he asked and started laughing. I was ready to punch him when I saw Sasuke coming my way. This is it. I'm going to ask him why he's been avoiding me. Naruto walked away but not before whispering something about his best friends and something else between the lines of stop being blind and open your eyes.**

"**Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and I looked up only to be several inches away from his face. I blushed and backed up in my seat. He seemed to notice and backed up a couple inches himself. "I wanted to tell you something" he said and was that a blush I was seeing? No, it must have been my imagination because a second later there was nothing on his flawless face anymore. "What is it Sasuke?" I asked with visible curiosity. **

"**Well…the reason why I was avoiding you these days was because… well because I really lo-…" he started but was interrupted when Kakashi-sensei walked in. Great timing Kakashi-sensei! I was just about to figure out why Sasuke was avoiding me. I saw Sasuke sigh and he walked back to his seat. While Kakashi was starting his lesson, I was planning ways to murder the poor teacher.  
**

_**At Sakura's Locker…**_

"**Sooooo…" Ino said and giggled. I looked at her like she was crazy which is very possible. Do you know how much this girl can shop? "Sooooo what?" "So what did Sasuke want to tell you?" I remembered how Kakashi had interrupted Sasuke and the killing thoughts came back in my mind but I pushed them aside. "He told me he wanted to tell me something and right when he was about to say it, Kakashi-sensei walked in…" I sighed and closed my locker.**

"**Oh…that's pretty ironic…"she whispered. "What do you think he wanted to tell you?" she asked after a couple of seconds and her question put me deep in thought. What **_did_** he want to tell me? I kept thinking about that the whole day but I didn't know I was about to find my answer pretty soon….**

_**After School…**_

"**Okay, this day is finally over! I swear it didn't want to end. Plus, Sasuke is acting even weirder! Ughhh!" I said while putting my history book in my locker. "Come on Sakura, chill. He's going to tell you when he wants to," Ino said while patting my back. "Yeah, Ino's right Sakura," Hinata said and smiled. I sighed. They were right. **

"**Okay, you guys are absolutely right," I said and closed my locker. The moment I did, I turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards me with Naruto right behind him, grinning like an idiot. Also, some other people were following him with cameras and phones.**

"**Sasuke, what's going o-…" I didn't het to finish my sentence because Sasuke pushed me against the lockers and his lips crashed on mine.**

_**Presant…**_

**Yup, that's how it happened. Now… back to the kiss. I didn't kiss him back for a few seconds because of my shock but when one of his hands gripped my shoulder, I responded back. He seemed pleased because his grip loosened. We kissed like that for a few more minutes. I guess neither one of us wanted to go any further with our kiss because people were watching and I could hear camera phones in the background.**

**We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "I love you…" he whispered. I could only stare at him. He… loves me? Me? My best friend loves me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I smiled. "I love you too. I always have…" I whispered and I heard everyone aww in the background. **

**It was then I took the time to look around. I saw Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all smiling at me, giving me thumbs up. All the girls were smiling, the guys were grinning, and some people were still taking pictures. Naruto was shouting something like 'I told you she loves you! I told you!' I just laughed and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked and hugged me. "Of course… and I love you," I said liking how the words sounded coming from my mouth. "I know…" he whispered.**

**A few minutes later it was all back to normal. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke all walking home together. Well, almost normal. Now, me and Sasuke were holding hands, Naruto is teasing us, me and Sasuke will share quick kisses once in a while which turn into something more, and then Naruto will yell at us to get a room and we stop and start laughing.**

**It's not really my old normal day, but I think I can live with this new normal day just fine…**

**Well….Thanks for reading my story and hope you liked it :)**

**Review!**


End file.
